Rewind
by Godai
Summary: AAMRN: after an accident, Misty dies leaving Ash grieving her loss and nearly suicidal, He gets a wish from the goddess relief office and whishes to start over with Misty
1. Whish Granted

Rewind  
  
disclaimer : Pokémon ain't mine, if it was I'd own Nintendo, Gamefreaks and a couple of other companies and be stinking rich. The Oh My Goddess cameo appearance in this chapter isn't mine either or I'd own even more money making companies and make you pay to read this.  
  
Summary: After Misty dies in a car accident, Ash is on the verge of suicide when he reaches the goddess relief office. He wishes he could go back to the day he met Misty and suddenly wakes up, running in Pallet town in his pj.  
  
Prologue: Whishful Thinking  
  
It had been a month, one hell of a month since Misty had passed away. Ash had been away on his journey in Hoen when he got the call at a pokémon center. Immediately, he had recalled Pigeot from professor Oak and flown to Cerulean. She had died in his arms just as she told him something which stirred his emotions ever since.  
  
"Ash. . .whatever I told you before. . .I love you. . .Ash. . ." Those were her last words. And Ash had cried in frustration. He hadn't said a word ever since to anyone.  
  
'Misty. . .I miss you.' He thought as he walked on the beach south of Pallet. He looked at the waves for a second.  
  
'She loved the ocean. . .' He reminded himself. 'Maybe if I drowned I'd join her.' He thought. Death was more and more on his mind and people telling him to move on wasn't helping him. He sighed. 'can't they see I loved her and that I didn't realise it until it was too late. Can't they see I want to be left alone. . .' Even Pikachu, his faithful partner, stayed at Professor Oaks place for the time being. He looked at the heavens and shouted at them.  
  
"WHYYYYYYY? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?" He shouted in rage.  
  
In heavens, Odin saw the boy shouting and summoned one of his daughters.  
  
"What may I do for you father?" Skuld asked the almighty with a respectful bow.  
  
"Skuld, you are to grant a whish." Kami announced her.  
  
"A whish?" Skuld wasn't abilitated for such a task. She did know how to do it but she had never done so.  
  
"Yes, read the file." She took the folder floating towards her and knew why she was asked the wish granting ability.  
  
"I understand father." She bowed once again and went out of the office. On the floating screen in front of Kami-sama, a file was open.  
  
Ketchum, Ash Satoshi  
  
Demi-god, chosen one of legend  
  
3rd class, limited  
  
The status of demi-godhood should make Ash unable to be given a wish but his status in life revoked that. He needed to be alive to save the world from destruction.  
  
Skuld arrived just as Ash advanced towards the open see. She stood before him but his eyes were dead to anything unless it was Misty.  
  
"Get out of the way. I want to die." Those were his first words since her death and would be his last if he had anything to say about it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Skuld. I'm from the goddess relief office and I'm here to grant you a wish." She said the basic text of introduction without moving.  
  
Ash looked at her as though she was completely bonkers but thought nonetheless. 'The only thing I wish for, would be to be able to start over with Misty, be back on the day we met so we could be together.'  
  
Skuld hadn't told Ash she could read his mind and the wish was formulated before she could. The water was pushed back as she started floating. Ash stared for a second at the young goddess.  
  
"What the?" He said under his breath.  
  
"WISH GRANTED" A booming voice sounded along with a bolt of thunder. Ash glowed for a second and disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
A gravestone was put next to Misty's. it was thought he had drowned at see and Delia couldn't see a better place to give him his final resting place.  
  
Two and a half year previous to these events. Ash was running in his PJs towards professor Oaks lab when he suddenly dropped to the ground for a second.  
  
He woke up and looked around.  
  
"What the. . .huh?" He looked at his attire and at himself. "It wasn't a dream?" He asked himself as he pondered on the implications a second. He then remembered why he was running. "AH I'M LATE!" He took off at full speed once again only to meet Gary on the way.  
  
"Why if it isn't Ashy the looser!" Gary called  
  
"How about you wait until we battle to say that Gary." Ash answered. He knew he'd get Pikachu in a few seconds and that if his Charizard could beat his Blastoise Pikachu would have obliterated him. He passed his rival and his cheerleading squad to go up the stairs.  
  
"Professor Oak!" He called for the older man.  
  
"Oh Ash! You're late." Oak called to the younger man.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I overslept. Let me choose my pokemon." He was already looking at the balls and dumbly took the unusable ones one after the other.  
  
When he opened the ball and saw pikachu. Ash looked at his younger pikepal but the light of recognision shone in his eyes.  
  
"Hey there Pikachu." Ash took the mouse pokemon and was rewarded by a loud Pikapi.  
  
A bit later down the road, Ash was eying the pokemon around. While he had no intention of catching a pidgey he still wanted a couple more. With Pikachu remembering him he had a better chance. Their first prey happened to be a Rattata. The small mouse glared at the yellow rodent it saw as entering it's territory.  
  
"Pikachu go!" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and in front of rattata. One well directed tackle and a pokeball later, Ash had his first capture in his pocket.  
  
"I guess the second time around is easier. Let's go Pikachu." The pair continued to Viridian city, following carefully a particular river. Ash mounted camp for the night and prepared their camp. Just as he unrolled his sleeping bag, he eared a female scream from further down the stream.  
  
"Someone's in trouble pikachu! Let's go!" Both trainer and pokemon jumped into action and followed the sound of the screams. The first thing they saw when they came out of the bushes blocking their path was the looming figure of a Gyarados.  
  
"S-s-starmie. . .water gun." A weak female voice ordered the starfish pokemon. The attack was in vain as the water dragon type fired it's hydropump at it. The infuriated dragon prepared it's hyper beam when Ash called his pokemon's attack.  
  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" The electric attack hit it's mark but only rendered the wild pokemon madder then before. It did give Ash time to rejoin with the fallen trainer.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ash asked her only to recognise Misty, uncounscious. Memories of Misty in an hospital bed immediately came to his mind and he turned to command one more attack from his own pokemon. "Pikachu, THUNDER!" Electricity danced around pikachu, the air started smelling of ozone and the skies darkened. A bolt of lightning stroke down and hit pikachu without any harmful effect but to fuel his internal charge of electricity. The dragon pokemon was ready to fire it's attack on the annoying rodent when pikachu launched his directly at the dragon. It promptly fainted and released it's attack next to it's intended target. While neither the pokemon nor the humans were hurt, Misty's bike was in even worst shape then when pikachu had originally zapped it. Ash turned back to Misty. Her Starmie was on it's back, one of it's points broken from the attack.  
  
"Starmie, return." Ash recalled the pokemon. The starfish would regenerate over a short period of time. He then picked the young redhead in his arms and took her to his camp site with pikachu in tow.  
  
He unrolled her own sleeping bag and tucked her in. He then placed a wet towel over her forehead. Pikachu looked at his trainer and layed down to sleep next to Misty. She woke up quite a bit later that night to find the sleeping Pikachu and Ash looking at her expentantly.  
  
"What happened. . .who are you?" She asked as she tried to orient herself.  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, you were attacked by a rampaging Gyaradosand it was about to hyper beam you. Pikachu shocked it away." He said. She didn't get up but she did look around.  
  
"I'm Misty and. . .where's my bike?" She asked as she saw it missing.  
  
"The Gyarados blew it away with it's hyperbeam, sorry." Ash looked a bit sheepish as he announced the destruction of her traveling mean. 'It's always about that damn bike!' He thought.  
  
"You wrecked my bike again?" She asked sceptical. "Why did I say that. . .I never met you before." She concluded before she once again fell asleep.  
  
"Is it possible. . .could she be here as well." Ash thought for a second before he fell asleep next to her.  
  
Up in the heavens.  
  
"Good choice you made Skuld. They were fated to die in this world and the world to be destroyed." God told his daughter.  
  
"Thank you father. I just couldn't kill two people to put their souls in another plane. But why did pikachu follow them?" She asked curiously.  
  
"His soul was united with his master's when he died that first time. You couldn't send either without sending them both. Had you not, the Pikachu would have died because of an injection to prevent him from hurting people." Kami answered her. Curiousity sated, she retired herself and left god to watch over them.  
  
Back on earth, morning came swiftly and Misty woke up before the snoring Ash.  
  
"What happened, ain't I supposed to be dead." She asked out loud. A brief exam of her memories told her what had happened the night before. She was back in time and was back with Ash. Was she alone or was there anyone else who remembered what had happened during the missing time. "Do you remember me Ash, or is this some sort of divine punishment. . ." She whispered.  
  
"I remember everything Misty. From meeting you to holding your hand in the hospital." He said as he opened his eyes. Misty hadn't remarked the absence of the snores.  
  
She crushed him into her arms at this revelation and turned to kiss him but the akwardness of being 11 years old caught up with her.  
  
"S-s-sorry Ash, I-I got carried away." She stuttered.  
  
"Maybe in a couple of years but until then, let's just get to Viridian and heal your Starmie." He suggested. They undid the camp and took the road hand in had.  
  
End of the first Chapter.  
  
This idea jumped me sometime ago, I don't know even when but it did. With Ash smarter and more experienced when he begins his journey, what will happen? Will he get the same team? Probably more pokemon at least and a better basic selection. Will he win the indigo plateau? Beat Gary and will he travel with Misty AND Brock or just Misty?  
  
I won't do an episode by episode description of the journey, some episodes are there just as filler. Unless there is some interesting story like the capture or evolution of a pokemon most of the story will be there but more condensed. 


	2. enter the rockets

Rewind  
  
Disclaimer : Pokemon still isn't mine, I claim nothing but my own genius from creating this story, and even then this is merely a rewrite of Pokemon from the very beginning.  
  
Chapter 2 : Enter Team Rocket  
  
They passed the place where the Gyarados still layed unconscious. Misty looked at it for a second and took out a pokeball.  
  
"I'm going to capture it and bring it to the pokemon center." She said as Ash looked at it.  
  
"If you're sure Misty. You found it first. I want to start with the beginning of the evolution lines anyway." He remarked as he took his retractable fishing line and threw it to the water until Misty captured the dragon.  
  
Ash stared at the skies and saw the glittering trail of light that followed Ho-oh.  
  
"Misty, look!" He pointed at the legendary bird and then pointed his pokedex at it. The message no data available appeared but Ash knew the pokemon anyway.  
  
"It's beautiful." Misty was staring at the falling lights. She was clutching the pokeball which now held Gyarados. She remarked the bite on Ashs rod and pointed it to him. "You've got something Ash! Reel it in!" She was ecstatic. Maybe he'd let her capture it if it was a Tentacool.  
  
"Magicarp!" The red pokemon jumped from the tug and now faced Ash and Misty.  
  
"A Magicarp! I choose you! Rattata!" He sent his mouse pokemon into the fray and the battle started.  
  
"You have a Rattata? I guess you just needed a boost of brain cells to get you to start ok." Misty criticised.  
  
"I don't have time for this. Rattata! Tackle!" The rat immediately charged the fish and got a solid hit. The carp retaliated with a splash of water that only left an harmless sheen of liquid on it's fur. "Quick attack!" Ash called, the charge was the same but faster and more precise. It did critical damage and the fish looked ready to turn tail and run. Ash took out one of his pokeball and threw it. "Pokeball! GO!" He caught the ball on the rebound and smiled at the captured sign. "Good job Rattata. Return. Magicarp, I choose you." He released the carp who looked even more disoriented then before. Hey there Magicarp. I'm Ash and we'll be traveling together for now alright?" The carp looked at him blankly but Ash recalled it anyway.  
  
"Come on Mr. Pokemon master, we have to get to Viridian sometime today." Misty told him as she passed. "Try not to get us lost." She teased and Ash jumped into the frey of their friendly banter that many took as a lovers spat. It did degrade from banter to shouting match and it finally pissed something enough for it to attack them.  
  
"Spearow!" A grumpy bird called for it's flock and charged the trainers that had disturbed it's meal.  
  
"Oh ho, why do I have a feeling of deja-vu here?" Ash said between two arguments. Misty looked behind them to find the skies dark with Spearows.  
  
"Spearows! Run!" She called as she quickly went down the road. Pikachu was running besides Ash to have a better chance and the boy was right behind the girl making sure she didn't get hit by any of the attacks. The birds retreated for a short period but a look above his left shoulder confirmed that they were just about to use drill-peak.  
  
"They're about to use drill peak. Pikachu are you up to using a thunderbolt?" Ash asked his pokemon as the two of them turned around to face their attackers.  
  
"Pika, pikapi." It nooded and charged it's electrical reserves. Misty had stopped as well and considered releasing her Staryu into the fray but she relented and let Ash do the battling for now. Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder and used him as leverage to jump higher before he released his attack. The electric shock scattered the few Spearows remaining counscious and left many unconscious or too weak to fly. Ash took out one of his pokeball and captured the leader apparent of the flock, the one still trying to pluck his eyes out.  
  
"I guess we won't have to worry about fearow this time around." Ash remarked as the remaining birds scattered off.  
  
"Ash, I've never seen you catch so many pokemon before. Normally you befriend them first." She said.  
  
"I know, I'm just a bit influenced by the previous me I suppose. I was a bit enthousiastic to catch pokemon back then, or is it back now?" He asked himself before he shrugged.  
  
"I know, I feel urges too. I guess we changed a lot in two years." "Misty answered him. "I always itch to hit you every time you take a step."  
  
A drop of sweat formed upon Ash's forehead as he took another step forward.  
  
"Violent maniac." He muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
But not low enough for Misty not to hear.  
  
"No need to tell me about my gentle and caring nature Ash Ketchum!" She walked rapidly towards Viridian which was almost in their field of vision.  
  
"Me and my big mouth." Ash muttered as he ran to catch up to the firey red headed water trainer.  
  
"Pika-chu!" His pokemon agreed. Ash sighed as he took his place besides her.  
  
When they reached the outpost where Jenny was, the officer stopped them.  
  
"Halt! Your papers please." She sounded serious. Ash took out his pokedex while Misty showed her gym leaders licence.  
  
"Is something the matter Officer?" Ash asked.  
  
"We have pokemon thieves in the area, a man and women stealing pokemon from honest trainers." She explained.  
  
"Team Rocket again I suppose." Misty sighed. Jenny looked at her more closely.  
  
"You know, the female thief is said to have red hair." Jenny commented.  
  
"WHAT!" Misty was burning, she looked nowhere near Jessie! 'I'm a lot more beautiful and charming. . .was more beautiful anyway, then that old lady!'  
  
"You're too young though." Jenny commented as she let them pass finaly.  
  
"Of all the nerve!" Misty seethed after her comparison to the pokemon thief.  
  
"Don't worry about it Misty. She's just doing her job." Ash told her which caused a violent explosion.  
  
"YOU'RE COMPARING ME TO THAT HARLOT ASH KETCHUM ?" her head doubled in size from ash's perspective and grew horns along with a firey background to give her an almost diabolical look.  
  
"What?. . .NO never in a million years!" He thought this could calm her down.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT KETCHUM?" She was now on the surname treatment which was bad, along with a renewal of flames which he could swear were producing heat.  
  
"EEEP!" He backed away slightly but answered anyway, praying she wouldn't kill him. "I mean you're so. . .so. . .b. . .beautiful that. . .she can't even compare."  
  
Unpredictably, Misty immediately looked friendlier and an angelic smile adorned her face causing Ash to blush at the mere sight.  
  
"You. . .you really mean that Ash?" She asked, a little unsure.  
  
"Y. . .yeah" He blushed harder and found his running shoes to be fascinating all of a sudden.  
  
"I feel like a teenager in love, you know." He remarked.  
  
"You're not the only one." She was also looking at the ground.  
  
"Let's get to the pokemon center, we're almost there." He declared as he took her hand, blushing crimsom, and stepped in the right direction.  
  
Joy was quite surprised to find a couple of debuting pokemon trainers come hand in hand and obviously blushing. 'Young love I suppose, they start earlier and earlier these days.' She sighed before making an appearance.  
  
"Hello nurse Joy, can you take my pokemon for a check-up." Ash Asked.  
  
"Mine too please." Misty gave her balls to the nurse who nodded. Pikachu jumped behind her as she prepared to heal them one after the other. She started with Gyarados who was in the worst of shapes.  
  
"What happened to that poor Gyarados? It looks terrible." She asked them as the pokemon was slowly healed by the regeneration machine.  
  
"It was attacking Misty so I had Pikachu use Thunder on it. It was a bit much I suppose." Ash thought outloud.  
  
"Your pikachu is only level. . ." She looked at her reading once, then twice and finally at the bounding baby pikachu chatting happily with one of her own from the pika generator. "88. . .how is that possible, even with a lot of rare candy it would have just stopped eating them after a while. It's physical is all in order, it's just a bit strained but. . .how?" she was rambling when a detonation sounded from the sealing.  
  
"Not them. . ." Misty groaned along with Ash.  
  
"How about I get rid of them for tonight right now." Ash stated as she nodded.  
  
"Fast before I get a headache." Luckily for them, the Motto was over and a shocked team rocket looked at them.  
  
"Why didn't the motto strike fear into them?" James asked.  
  
"You didn't put enough heart into it James!" Jessie screamed at her partner.  
  
"It's not me it's Meowth, he just doesn't have the spirit of the motto." James accused the cat.  
  
"WHA! Youse two betta listen up here! I tha top cat so I get to rule youse two understood?" He was scratching their faces as he said that.  
  
"Lousy thieves." Ash muttered. "Magicarp! I choose you!" He sent his water type into the fray, only for it to splash around.  
  
"ASH! Magicarp can only use splash." Misty scolded.  
  
"I know but it gets experience right now so it will evolve someday. While they are fighting amongst themselves, and furthermore. TACKLE ATTACK!" Magicard wiggled enough to reach the scratching meowth and bodily hit him. Before he could turn his fury on the fish Ash recalled it to it's ball. "Rattatta! I choose you!" His rat pokemon took position. "Joy get the pokemon to safety, I'll hold them off as long as possible." He called as he prepared for battle with his weakest pokemon. "Quick attack Meowth!" He commanded, trying to take out the normal type before Jessie and James called their poison types. The attack got him close enough for the next move. "Now bite him!" Rattatta sunk it's long teeth into meowth's tail. The cat spun around trying to knock the rat off his appendage. It turned so much it got dizzy and fell over, knocked down by it's wild spinning. Rattatta didn't look much better so Ash recalled him. "Good job Rattatta, you got him down, now Spearow! I choose you!" The flying pokemon was disoriented as it got out of it's ball. Ash hadn't released it yet so it was shocked to be given orders.  
  
"Ekans go!" Jessie called for her snake pokemon while James readied Koffing just in case. "Poisoin sting attack!" She called.  
  
"Spearow, take to the air and peck attack!" The bird looked at it's trainer for a second and obeyed. The stings looked nasty and a good dose of peck could cool the situation a bit.  
  
"Bite him when he gets close!" Jessie directed. Ekans readied itself to attack but Ash was a step further.  
  
"Spearow, fury swipes!" The bird almost read the mind of the trainer as it went low to the ground and passed under the snakes nose. It repeatitively hit the back of it's head but they were hit by Koffing and it's tackle.  
  
"This hardly seems fair to me!" He called. "3 pokemon against our two, if you count Meowth."  
  
"Cheaters! Two against one!" He called he didn't want to use Pikachu, it would spare him quite an helpful of trouble but if he needed to he wouldn't let either of them get near the other pokemon of the center.  
  
As the battle continued, a small chime was heard right behind Ash coming from the machine where Gyarados was regenerating. In the back room, Joy had just finished sending all the pokemon to the safety of Pewter's pokemon center.  
  
"All done now." Joy told Misty.  
  
"Good, get out of here now, we'll take care of those three." Joy turned to the wall and opened a panel from which she withdrew a pokeball.  
  
"This is your Gyarados. Those thieves are supposed to be tough. I'll call officer Jenny." She put the ball in Misty's hand and ran to the back door. Misty entered the room where the battle was raging. Spearow was down and Ash was about to call Pikachu. The electric mousse was sparkling with power as the three rockets laughed at him.  
  
"You think this rodent could scare the almighty team rocket?" Jessie said betweens peals of laughter.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't scare you but I'm sure this one does!" Misty called from her position. "Gyarados! GO!" She released the dragon from the comfines of the round device. It looked around itself and immediately turned to the offending human who had ordered him to bite the snake. Gyarados powered up it's hyper beam and fired on the insect that was annoying him with its voice. At least the one ordering him around found the other red headed shrieking insect annoying.  
  
"Misty, recall Gyarados! It's not tamed yet!" Ash told her. The aspiring water trainer sighed as she recalled the dragon. Luckily, the beam had mostly missed and team rocket had simply been sent to the outer atmosphere.  
  
"Maybe they wont come after us." Ash wished.  
  
"And pigs will fly someday." Misty sighed in defeat.  
  
Somewhere far from Viridian, Team Rocket landed roughly on the hard ground. A stack of statistical papers right next to them. They recovered and Meowth read the papers aloud.  
  
"A level 88 pikachu. . ." He said  
  
"A target worthy of our notice then Meowth!" James remarked.  
  
"I don't care about that rodent. I want my revenge on that red headed girl! She hyper beamed my beautiful hair on purpose!" Jessie was now in a righteous anger mode and the two males let her vent her frustration on an helpless tree.  
  
'Better the tree then us.' They thought as one.  
  
Back at the remains of the pokemon center, Ash was talking with his mother on the video phone.  
  
"Hey mom." He said.  
  
"Oh Ash! Where are you right now? It looks like it needs a good cleaning." Delia observed.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit of renovations. . ." A drop of sweat developed on his forehead as he chuckled. "Oh yeah! I want to present someone I met and with whom I'm going to travel for a bit!" He exclaimed. "Hey Misty! I want you to meet my mom!" The red head peeked at the screen and saw eye to eye with Delia Ketchum.  
  
"Hello, It's nice to meet you!" Misty said with a drop of sweat as well, it seemed weird to meet someone for the first time a second time.  
  
"Son. . ." Delia looked very serious. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a girlfriend? You grow up so fast!" The two trainers fell to the ground. How did she get to those conclusion in seconds.  
  
"Errr. . .mom. . ." He tried to argue but his mother was a step before him.  
  
"It's evident you like each other son, I didn't know this one friend of yours though! Did you go to school together?" His mother was too cheerful sometimes and his father a virtual ghost in their lives. He sent money and calls once in a while but he almost never came home.  
  
"Err. . .It's something like that mom! I'll talk to you when I get to Pewter alright?" He asked. In the beginning he had been homesick but the feeling went away after a few months.  
  
"Alright Ash, and don't forget to change your you know what!" Ash blushed crimsom and simply said MOM as the screen went blank.  
  
"That was weird." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah." Ash answered.just as the phone rang. He answered and Professor Oak appeared on the biggest screen featuring the four legendary pokemon.  
  
"Hey there Professor." Ash greeted him. The searcher saluted with his chopsticks.  
  
"Hello Ash, how's your journey! I'm sure you caught some pokemon at least." He joked.  
  
"Well. . ." Ash was about to tell him whe the prof cut him.  
  
"You see I bet a million with Gary that you would have caught at least a pokemon." He said.  
  
"He owes you a million then. I caught Rattatta, spearow and magicarp." He announced proudly. Oak looked doubtful.but he then saw Misty.  
  
"And who might this be?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Misty Waterflower, I'm dreaming of becoming a water pokemon master." Oak smiled.  
  
"Cerulean then. . .Well, you got some interesting company Ash. You should get the badges for the pokemon league, the first one is in Pewter, the gym in viridian is the last one normally." He advised.  
  
Thus ends the second chapter.  
  
I can't get rid of team rocket but this time they'll get some sort of back up so they are a least a bit of a menace. Pikachu is powerful, special moves are possible for it but straining, physical moves like slam which are learned later aren't yet because he misses some fitness, Iron tail isn't possible because Pikachu is young so it needs to grow up a bit. On the other hand thunder. . .(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] sorry, it's just too much :D 


End file.
